


Of Fragile Glass Cups and Little Slip Ups

by Anonymous



Series: JatP Age Regression [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex wasn't unaware that Luke didn't have... the best motor skills.It was a fairly simple observation to make; Luke tripped over a lot, dropped things, had trouble picking things up sometimes. And they all knew how atrocious his handwriting was.But it had never really been this bad before.-This is age regression. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: JatP Age Regression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Of Fragile Glass Cups and Little Slip Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this was meant to be out by Sunday, but I had a few things I needed to do. 
> 
> As per usual, I'm putting my warnings here: 
> 
> Minor injury and mentions of blood. Nothing too graphic, maybe a sentence or two. 
> 
> This is age regression (as I'm sure you're aware, as it is tagged as such, and it is written in the summary) so if you're not on board with that, then this really won't be your cup of tea. 
> 
> There are wayyyyy less warnings on this one than the last one!  
> If I've missed a tag or warning, or written something with the potential to offend, let me know. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you: Little!Luke.

Alex wasn't unaware that Luke didn't have... the best motor skills.   
  
It was a fairly simple observation to make; Luke tripped over a lot, dropped things, had trouble picking things up sometimes. And they _all_ knew how atrocious his handwriting was.   
  
But it had never really been _this_ bad before.   
  
Honestly, Alex should've been fed up by now. He should've been done with it all. Because, he really shouldn't have to ask his seventeen year old best friend if his shoelaces are tied every five minutes.   
  
But he wasn't.   
  
He was concerned.   
  
"Luke? That's the fourth glass you've dropped this week. You ok, dude?"   
  
The boy in question wasn't listening. His hands shook as he stared at the glass that was in his hand moments ago, that _should be_ in his hands right now, lying shattered on the floor.   
  
Silence.   
  
Then, out of nowhere, he burst into tears.   
  
Alex was up in an instant, ordering Bobby to grab a broom as he hurried towards his distraught friend.   
  
"Luke? Look at me bud, it's fine, you're alright. Come here, get away from that glass."   
  
Alex gently pulled Luke, still sobbing, away from the shards of glass littering the floor and sat him down on the couch.   
That was when he was able to make something of Luke's incoherent blubbering.   
  
"Hurts..."   
  
Immediately, Alex looked him over, spotting a miniscule piece of glass lodged in the poor boy's foot, most likely a product of being in the hit range of the splintering shards. The cut was oozing blood, which was dripping down Luke's foot gradually. In other words, it looked pretty nasty.   
  
The cut itself was small, but it must've hurt pretty bad. Alex could sympathise. Glass cuts were the worst.   
  
(Still, he couldn't help but wonder why Luke, who'd fractured his arm sliding down a banister and hadn't cried, had broken down over such a little thing.)   
  
"Hey, Luke?"   
Reggie was now approaching his friend. Alex couldn't help but notice, he'd changed his tone of voice so it was softer, gentler, almost as if he was talking to a small child, or a frightened animal. A far cry from Reggie's usual boisterous attitude.   
  
"Get the first aid kit," Alex whispered to the bassist. He inwardly thanked Bobby, and his need to be prepared, for forcing them to keep one in the studio.  
Reggie nodded, taking a detour, grabbing the kit off the shelf, before crossing the room in a few short strides and placing it by Luke's feet.   
  
Meanwhile, Luke had slowly shuffled closer to Alex, laying his head quietly on the drummer's shoulder. He wasn't sobbing anymore, but still emitted high pitched whines from time to time. It broke Alex's heart.   
  
"Is he alright?"   
Bobby emerged from inside the house, carrying a broom. He too looked Luke over in worry, eyes zeroing in on the glass that was causing his friend distress.   
"Oh, buddy..."   
  
Luke whimpered.   
  
"We gotta get that glass out quick, or the wound will get infected." Reggie muttered, pulling the first aid kit towards him from where he sat on the floor.   
Alex nodded, wrapping Luke's hand in his own.   
  
He leaned in, speaking quietly in order to not startle the guitarist.   
"Hey, Luke? We have to get that glass out of your foot, ok?"   
  
"Don't wanna."   
  
"I know it doesn't sound like fun but-"   
  
Luke began to panic, backing slowly away from Alex. His breaths came out as little, high pitched gasps, tears rolled down his cheeks again as he scrambled to get as far away from his two friends as he could. Alex didn't even know Luke could make such panicked noises. He'd always been the most calm one of the group, able to handle situations without freaking out or overthinking. Seeing this new side to Luke was making Alex's chest ache in a way he didn't think was possible.   
  
Bobby, having cleaned up and disposed of the glass properly, seated hinself by Alex's feet, next to Reggie, on the floor. He patted Luke's knee, offering silent support.   
  
Luke calmed down slightly, bit was still watching Reggie like a hawk, flinching at his every move.   
  
Reggie rummaged through the kit, at last pulling out a small pair of tweezers, which Luke really didn't seem to like to look of. He met eyes with the guitarist, giving him a reassuring smile.   
  
"I'm gonna take the glass out now, ok?"   


That was when Luke really began to freak out.   
The sobs were back full force, shaking his entire body with their ferocity. He shook his head vigorously, pushing himself to the very edge of the couch. Alex was begining to worry that he would actually fall off.   
  
"Don't _wanna!_ " He whined again.   
  
It was fairly clear this method wasn't going to work. Bobby sighed, heaving himself onto the sofa next to the distraught guitarist.   
"Hey, bud, you want to sit here?" He asked, patting his lap.   
  
They'd never seen Luke move so fast in their lives. In the blink of an eye, he'd let go of Alex's hand in favour of clambering clumsily into Bobby's lap, gangly limbs and all.  
Alex winced in sympathy when Luke shoved his elbow right into Bobby's kidney.   
  
Bobby, to his credit, didn't even flinch. He wrapped his arms securely around Luke's waist, whispering quietly in the boy's ear.   
  
"Bet you can't say the alphabet backwards."   
  
Luke looked at him, eyes comically wide. Alex was suddenly reminded of his five year old sister. 

"Yeah, I can!"   
  
Bobby grinned.   
"Nuh uh!"   
  
"Yuh huh!"   
  
"Fine, do it then!"   
  
Luke scrunched his face, thinking hard. Alex struggled not to coo.   
"Z... Y, X... W, V, U... T..." The guitarist began, counting the letters off on his fingers. Bobby encouraged him, quietly whispering the answers when Luke got stuck.   
  
Alex turned to Reggie, urging him on. The bassist didn't need to be told twice, picking the glass shard with the tweezers, holding his breath when Luke's foot twitched.   
  
For a second, he didn't move a muscle.   
  
Thankfully, Luke was too busy trying to figure out what came before P in the alphabet to notice what Reggie was doing.  
He proceeded to bandage up the guitarist's foot, taking extra care to make sure he didn't attract Luke's attention this time.   
  
"I, H... G, F, E... D, C, B, A! Told you I could do it, Bobby!"   
  
Bobby laughed, squeezing Luke to his chest and pressing a kiss to his cheek. The guitarist blushed crimson, turning his face away shyly.   
  
The sight was so adorable, Alex thought he actually might explode. Gosh, that boy was really gonna be the death of him...   
  
"Yeah you did, buddy! What a good job! Hey, would you look at that, Luke. Reggie's all done fixing up your foot!" Bobby said, cheerfully.   
  
The boy's attention snapped to Reggie, scrutinizing him to see if it was true. The bassist only gestured to Luke's foot, which was now neatly wrapped in gauze. Luke's head tilted curiously, not unlike a confused puppy. Very slowly, he reached down and prodded the bandage.   
  
All three band members waited in bated breath.   
  
Luke's nose scrunched up, as he looked at Alex with wide eyes.   
  
"Owie." He whispered.   
  
Alex couldn't help it. He chuckled, cupping Luke's cheek affectionately, rubbing his thumb across the cheekbone. Luke hummed in content, shutting his eyes and leaning into the touch.   
Alex barely bit back a squeal. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened to his best friend, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't adorable.   
  
"Yeah, buddy. Owie." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think!


End file.
